crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Gee Wiz
|hint = A nitro switch box destroys all of the nitros at once. |relictimes = PAL: : 1:34:00 : 1:21:72 : 1:04:00 NTSC: : 1:35:00 : 1:22:73 : 1:05:90 Remaster: : 1:35:00 : 1:22:73 : 1:05:90 |developertime = Original: 0:58:66 (Andrew Woodworth) Remaster: 1:02.15 |prev = Makin' Waves |next = Hang'em High }}Gee Wiz (けんとまほうの けんきゅういん lit. Researchers of Swords and Sorcery in Japanese) is the sixth level and is the first level of the second warp room in Crash Bandicoot: Warped and its remake in the N. Sane Trilogy. This level is named after the phrase "Gee Whiz", normally used to show slight surprise at something, but spelt "Wiz" after the wizards in the level. Overview Like Toad Village, this level once again sees Crash embarking on a path through a generic medieval village toward the gates of a generic medieval castle. In addition to the previous enemies from Toad Village, Crash will encounter a new enemy; the wizard lab assistant who shoot magic orbs at Crash in an attempt to turn Crash into a frog. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - iron (bonus round only) *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate - wooden *Crash Crate *! Crate (bonus round only) *Iron Crate (aside from the bonus round, only occurs as a result of not breaking slot crate) *Locked Crate *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate *Outline Crate (bonus round only) *? Crate *Slot Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate Hazard Count Stage Parameters Walkthroughs Gee Wiz - Clear Gem - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 6)|Gem Gee Wiz - Platinum Relic - Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped - 105% Playthrough (Part 34)|Relic Crash Bandicoot 3 - N. Sane Trilogy - 105% Walkthrough, Part 8 Gee Wiz (Gem)-0 Gallery Gee Wiz Thumbnail.png gw1.png gw2.png gw3.png gw4.png Crash As An Angel Playing Digeridoo 2.png gw5.png gw6.png gw7.png 3i06.png|Level icon from the load/save screen. Gee Wiz Screenshot 1.jpg Gee Wiz Screenshot 2.jpg Crash Turned Into A Frog.png 6. Gee Wiz.jpg|Gold Relic requirement for the level. Gee Wiz Remastered.jpg|Remastered level. 06_SaveSlotImages_GeeWiz.png|Level icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *Body press the iron frame boxes. At the peak of your jump, press the crouch button. *If you press crouch then jump, you can jump higher than usual. *If my voice disturbs you, you can press the green triangle button to skip. Oh, how lonely. Trivia *Gee Wiz is the only level playable in Warped's demo, included in the "Demo1" disc for PlayStation. In the demo version, there is a locked crate near the beginning of the level that was changed into a cluster of eight locked crates in the final version (taking the crate total down to 93), and a slot crate that has the following options: blank, ? crate, Aku Aku, Crash, TNT, whereas in the final version, only the first two of these options are ever given. **The alpha version of Warped uses this configuration, however the level also contains the crates of the Bonus Round from a much earlier build of the level, when the Bonus platform dropped into an underground laboratory as seen in demo trailers from 1998. This brought the crate total in the alpha to 105, with those crates set out-of-bounds thus unobtainable. *In the PAL version of this game, the lab assistant wizards take two hits to defeat; the first hit destroys their wizard costumes, leaving them in their underpants. Their costumes can be destroyed in the NTSC version as well, but only if they are hit by the Fruit Bazooka. *The Japanese name for the level is probably a reference to the game Logres of Swords and Sorcery. *Near the entrance to the Bonus Round, there is a frog who bounces around in the puddle near a nitro crate. If Crash waits long enough the frog will eventually jump into the nitro crate and denotate it, killing itself. *This is the only medieval level whose preview picture is different. Toad Village and Double Header use the same preview picture. es:Gee Wiz fr:Gee Wiz Category:Levels Category:Medieval Levels Category:Levels with Lab Assistants Category:Castle Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds